A fallen snowflake
by Lovdisa
Summary: Half-bloods are hidden everywhere in plain sight. Some of them even unaware of who they are and their powers. They somehow tend to meet each other and sometimes share their adventures with each other. But is it really safe for two half.bloods to be friends in an unfriendly world without knowing who are after them. Can they really survive in such a world?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings! It's my friend Victoria who wrote this story! It's not me! She's to lazy to make her own account so I publish it for her. I will try my hardest to try to push her to write new chapters. She will not update regularly but I mean school. Stuff. She also help me to describe the background in my story "The cruel one". Which means that she writes the background description in the cruel one. I forced her to write a little about the story or something like that. You know like I do now or something like "Please take care of me" or "This is my first fanfiction" or "Review! Just review people!". Also if you review it will be my friend who will answer it.**

 **That's all from me!**

 **/Lovdisa**

 **This was supposed to be a ordinary story but my friend(Lovdisa) forced e to do a fanfiction so here it is. But I think it turned out kind of okay. For more fandome related text read the next chapter, if I finish it. Thank you for reading.**

 **Victoria**

 **P.S.**

 **From Lovdisa. She will finish the next chapter. I will make sure of it.**

 _Prolog_

I don't know what I miss the most about my old home. If it was the pale sun in the sky or the high mountains stretching to the clouds. Many people would say their friends or family. I don't. I never had any ' _friends'_ and my only family is my psychologically ill uncle. I hated it. But here I can let those bad memories be blown away with the falling snow. That is why I love it here, you can just walk outside and feel your worries melt away as the snow hits your face. I never want to go back.

I noticed that it's tough living on your own in a new town. I fled from my uncle so i have no support and it is hard to feed for yourself. But it is calm here in Canada, people are more friendly towards me than I expected. I moved to Canada just some weeks before my first year in college. After some struggling i found a job, not really well paid but I like it. I work as a librarian to pay my apartment but I actually love the library. You can sit alone in your own world and people don't find it strange. But tomorrow it is time to start school. How _fun_. It will probably be the same as always since i lost my parents. People think I am scary because I don't talk to them but at the same time they pity me. I don't want pity. I don't care about other people's pity. Maybe this time it will be different.

The first impression I got from my new school is that it is huge! From the outside it looks like a castle built with stone bricks. It even has a huge forest or garden surrounding the sides and back. There were some people but not so many, I was still early. I was going to classroom eight c on the fourth floor so the classroom at the very top right of the school. It's cold inside with dim lights that lit up the long hallways. Because everything looks the same of course I got lost. I've been wandering for a while now so it was almost time to start school. ' _Where am I? Am I even on the right floor.'_ I found another set of stairs to walk but the hallway above looked just like the one i had left. The bell rang and I gave up all hope on being in time. ' _Great first impression you are going to make, you are starting this school by being late!'_ I ran in a hurry without looking, then a girl came in running around the corner and we crashed. We both fell but the girl was quicker to get up on her feet. "Are you lost? Which classroom are you going to?" I was too confused to talk for a little while before i could squeeze out a little," eight c on the fourth floor." Maybe I was hallucinating but I thought i saw a little happiness in the girl's eyes as she grabbed my hand and said, " Me too," before dragging me along. That was the first time I met my best friend Alex.

Alex is kind of an odd one out just like me so we hang out a lot of the time. She has ADHD so everyone else says she is a "freak". They could not have been more wrong. Yes she is always going on adventures and a lot of times she can get in freak accidents. Then she tells the most amazing stories of greek gods and summer camp with monsters but she is so kind. She is always by my side and stands up for me and fights like a demon if anyone picks on me. She is probably the first friend I really care about.

It's been a couple of weeks now at my school, I guess. It is a ordinary school with gangs so of course I became an outsider with Alex. But it is actually more fun than you can imagine. Nobody's talks to us and everyone picks at us first but we are the best in the entire school at our subjects. We are the nerds because of this but Alex can smart-talk even teachers and she even knows ancient greek fluently. But even if she could belong somewhere else she chose to stay with me and protect me from the bullies.

But this also means we hang out a lot after school, Alex and I have our own place close to the school. There is a forest with huge trees and a mountain, if you climb on top of it you can see the entire school and we have egen foundation the perfect tree. If you climb up this tree you come to a litle platform in the mountain where you can sit and never be seen by anyone below. from there you can see the roads and all the people walking through their ordinary lives. but today it wasn't going to be as ordinary.

We had been released a bit earlier than the rest of the class because our teacher had an important meeting to get to. Alex is in the same class as me so she jumped out of her chair and dragged me through the door. She is so fast so I almost fell down the stairs following her. Fortunately for me she noticed this and jumped down the rest. But when we got to the doors of the schools I finally got a headstart and we raced for the forest. If you have ever tried to run at full speed in a dense forest up a mountain you know how hard it can be. It was hard enough just to run and avoid all the roots sticking up to grab my feet. It wasn't easier with a racing girl, hair like a bees nest in the wind, screaming that I couldn't get away from her. Alex likes to think everything's a competition and she will use many means to win like trying to intimidate whoever she is after. The adrenaline pumping through me helped me race just a bit faster so when I arrived at the wines i use to climb to the top I had a head start. But just when I thought I had won for the first time in forever I felt someone grab my foot and janked me down with all their might. I tried to hold on but fell, it wasn't a hard fall, and when I looked up Alex was standing almost at the top smiling down before the took the final heave up on the ledge.

It was just another cosy day after school, Alex and I loved going to this spot and having picnic and studying after school. It was worthless trying to study in the school because then everybody liked to play the 'who can steal most of their homework game'. But today was a bit special. As we tried to study the art of triangles a scream pierced the sound of the streets followed by silence. I jumped up and tried to see what was going on but I couldn't see a single car or person out of place. Alex stood beside me and suddenly she screamed,"There! They are.. they are kidnapping her." I looked at her to see what to do but she just stood there frozen. I didn't know what to do, what are you supposed to do when your classmates are getting kidnapped. So I shook Alex and asked, "where!" She looked kind of sad strangely but pointed her finger at a van standing nearby the school gates with a man struggling to get a girl in the back.

I ran. Probably even faster then when Alex was chasing me before because a life was now on the line. _What would I do when I got there? A tiny, scrawny teenager against a muscular man was not really a fair match. Would I just stand there and go " stop my dear sir, don't you know you can't kidnap people in this area. Please proceed to the next school_." I don't know what I should do but I ran so fast I could , dodging the trees and stones in my path, racing back towards the school. The worrying part was that now the girl had stopped screaming, maybe she had fainted. I tried to run faster but when I got out of the forest the only thing I saw was the back of the van racing away from me. What did I do, well i took up my phone of course. I first felt stupid for just taking photos at the van but maybe it could help the police to find her. But the man in the van, I could have sweared he saw me and probably the scared face of Alex coming from behind me down the slope before he drove out of sight. We just stood there for two idiots for a long time before we decided we should probably go to the police with my phone.

We both had our bikes at school so we decided that was the fastest way. It was hard to concentrate on biking when you had just seen a girl kidnapped. I guess I spaced out a bit, I almost got hit by a car but Alex woke me up by screaming my name so I lived. The police station is a little building not far from the school so it was a short ride only about five minutes on the road. When we got there we ran up to the counter panting and the lady looked at us for a while before asking,"What is your business here?" I was so tired Alex started speaking."We have a photo of the car that kidnapped our classmate. You need to save her! 'Calm down now. What is your name?''My name is Alex Smith." The lady looked like she was doubting that but she continued to write. "We need to speak to someone, I think we caught the licence plate on the photo. " We were sent ahead to the waiting room, it was almost completely empty except for one person in the far left corner. He was a grown man with a hat covering most of his face but he was reading the newspaper intensely so he didn't look at us. He looked strangely like someone I've met before but I couldn't remember who. I just remembered the scar, a white line going over his left hand.

It didn't take so long before someone called,"Alex Smith, welcome to follow me."It was a tall woman in uniform with a strict language , her hair in a tight knot and piercing, brown eyes. Walking behind her we passed a corridor with a door open to an office. It looked like they were having a meeting about a person they'd hung up a photo of on a big board in the middle of the room. I've never been in a police office before so this was really exciting and new. But I couldn't hang around for so long because a pair of piercing, brown eyes were following my every step. We arrived to a huge room with clinically white walls and a single table in the middle with four chairs stacked in one corner. "Take a chair and sit down." She was the kind of person you just wanted to follow. We sat down and then the interrogation started. I don't remember the most of the questions now in hindsight but I remember there were loads of them about where, with who and how. Then it was over, there was nothing left to do except go home and start again tomorrow like nothing special had happened.

The next day everything went back to normal. Some people were standing talking ominously about a girl being kidnapped from the school but nobody seemed to care that much. I didn't know this girl either before yesterday, she had been like a ghost. But after some hours I forgot about her too. Then the day had ended and Alex was once again trying to kill me by dragging me down the stairs. We went up the hill like always but this time we sat there quietly for a moment, a silent minute for the poor girl we tried to save. "what do you think will happen with her? Do you think they will harm her?" I looked at Alex seeing the honest concern and guilt she felt and tried to come up with a good answer. "I hope not, but honestly I have no idea."We didn't sit there long. None of us wanted the reminder that we hadn't been able to save her. We lived in the same direction so we biked together. In a desperate try to lift our spirits I decided we were going to have a picnic this evening in the central park out on the mountain in the outskirts of town. Luckily Alex loves picnics so she couldn't refuse. "When do you think we should start, maybe half past seven so we could see the stars.''That sounds great, I'll bring dinner because I'm worried you will burn you house down if you try to cook like you did in school.''Hey!''Sorry." We both laughed and then we said goodbye until later.

I was in charge of the cooking so I made a delicious pasta carbonara with bacon and eggs and a little of basil. Alex is dangerous when cooking, she can even set bacon on fire and then she tried to pour water on it. But she loved my cooking, I had time to train because I always cooked my own food since I escaped. But I don't mind at all, it is just a lot of fun and you can relax while cooking.

I had a lot of time to spare after cooking so I studied as I always do, I have to study or my grades will drop. But the time flew by and most of it I had used just to think about what I should say to Alex. At first she was just my friend I thought but I realised she is worth so much more. She is my world right now, she is the reason why I am still alive. But of course she didn't know about it, I've learned to hide my feelings for a long long time. So when I looked at the clock and realise that I had to hurry if I was going to make it in time I had done nothing. I ran down the stairs with a picnic basket and got on my bike but I still arrived at the cliff some minutes too late. She sat there with her raven hair flowing over her shoulders and looked like an angel but I had to ignore that and look normal.

Alex loved my food, you can easily tell by the fact that she gobbled her portion of it so fast it got stuck in her throat. But I couldn't help but laugh. This is the prettiest place in the town, especially at night because here there aren't any lights so you can see the most beautiful stars. It's not really as beautiful and romantic in the middle of a food fight but still. We sat there for a long time just laughing and talking. It was probably one of the best days of my life. It was starting to get chilly so we prepared to go home when it started to snow. Both Alex and I love the snow so we instantly started to sing a very out of tune"merry christmas". It felt like it was too good to be true when I looked over at Alex seeing her smile right before she threw a snowball in my face. It didn't think this would be the last time.

After a snow fight where I was horribly defeated in with the scores six-one hits for Alex we started to go home. The snow was still falling but now it was late, around eight o'clock, so the stars was starting to show. We had to go different ways but I decided I should follow Alex home so she couldn't be kidnapped. She only laughed and said I was paranoid but I wouldn't forgive myself if she was hurt so I followed anyway. The air was so chill you could see your own breath. I tried to be casual but I had to speak my mind soon, I had decided this evening I had to at least know if she liked me too. There is always a chance right. I stopped, in the middle of the road. Alex looked kind of confused but she also stopped., "What's wrong, why are you stopping in this cold?''I thought you mi-might be cold, so I just wanted to give my scarf." She looked so confused, maybe I had overdone it? "Okay, won't you be cold?''No I'm fine but thanks." It was a little bit awkward but I hope it would be okay.

As we separated everything went wrong. I started walking away back to my own apartment and just as I turned around to wave goodbye I saw it. How could I have missed a van creeping up on us in the background. It was almost right behind her, I had to do something. My body went on autopilot and ran. _Would I get there in time? Could I save her or would I be to blame for her death, not being able to save her._ The van was going to hit her so soon so I just jumped, grabbing her and putting myself around like a protective shield. Then it slammed into me with such a force i felt like I was being pushed out of my body. I could hear my spine breaking and my lungs deflating. A scream tried to push beyond my shivering lips but i bit down until I could feel the blood and succeeded not to scream. The pain was excruciating like everything in my body was set on fire and broken. Then the van drove away into the distant. I could still see a blurry landscape ahead of me and feel the pain but I had to find out if I succeeded before I surrendered to the black blanket smothering me. Then I heard a sob, I looked down on Alex and saw she was alive, some bruises but alive. _I'm dying I'm really dying. So this is how it feels._ I hugged Alex as tight as my broken arms could handle before giving up to the comfort of dying. _Goodbye…_

*.*.*

It was hard for Alex to lose her only friend. She was deathly afraid of being alone like she had been most of her life. Now she was alone again. But the loneliness was shattered by guilt and sadness when she stepped out the car and looked at the family grieving her best friend. She was the reason their dear child had died and she was unable to change that in any way. The sky was grey and cloudy, like a reflection of everybody's mood right now. _Maybe you could have saved your best friend if you'd tried. Look now at the coffin and see what you've done._ Alex knew that it wasn't like that but she couldn't stop herself from taking all the blame. She stood beside the coffin hearing the priest talk something in the background about 'From earth we come, to the earth we shall go back.' But she didn't listen anymore. She couldn't even feel sad anymore, she was just empty. Like a black hole sucking every emotion she tried to feel was right behind her shoulder every step she took. Black. Everything was either gray or black in a blur of tears. Nothing seemed real, like a nightmare. _I hope I wake up soon._ When it was her time to step up and say goodbye she was so empty she almost didn't have anything left to say.

"It is hard seeing your best friend die, it is even harder when your best friend died to save your life. I am forever grateful because I am still standing because of that bravery and kindness . I," she choked on her tears trying to sound brave and all but the tears were coming up. _Get yourself together Alex!_ "I was always alone before someone stumbled and tripped on me literally. But I will forever remember when I look up at the stars that that person showed me, the stars whose story I only remember by those words. I will always remember my best friend as the star who saved my life." She stepped down not looking at the crowd sniffled because she didn't want them to see the tears in her eyes or hear the sobbing.

She couldn't stand this anymore, all this sadness felt like it was sapping the life out of her. She ran but not very far before she fell to her knew crying louder than ever before. She didn't even care if everybody would see her she just cried. But after a while she was to exhausted to continue crying she turned around and laid down on her back looking up to the skies. It was one of the most beautiful starry skies she had probably seen in her entire life. But as she continued to look up at the stars the only thing she could think about was a smile brighter than the sun. When she felt something dripping down her face she thought she had started to cry again but when she looked up to the still starry sky she saw snow falling down. She could only smile, it felt like this was the perfect day , no clouds anymore yet snow. Real hot tears blended with the molten snow on her cheeks. But when she stood up to walk back to the crowd she was surprised. On her right a figure as tall as a person stood slightly glistering but mostly see through like a ghost. She stood still and realised she couldn't move and continued looking, like her sight was glued, on the spirit. Then right before fading Alex swore she could see a smile on it's face, bright as the sun and heard a whisper like the wind. " _The stars say hello and I have to say good bye. Farewell my dear Alex."_ It was hard to hear the last words because they faded so fast but Alex heard them and knew who had said it.

Looking up to the sky, tears falling down her cheeks like a flood, Alex smiled and said:

" _I will remember your bright smile in the sun and your laugh in the stars. So farewell my friend."_

And if she would have listened really closely after that she would have heard a slight whisper like the wind. " _For me the only star in the sky was you my dear."_ But she didn't know that this would not be the last time they met, maybe some people would call it coincidence that two people constantly needed each other to survive. But we half-bloods know better, we call it fate. Alex last thought was " _If those old ladies are smiling right now I'll kill them myself."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ps. Hello everyone! Sorry for being so slow finishing this, I have no real excuse, I'm really lazy but here it is. I had some problems because I tried to make it perfect but now I'm proud of my characters. This does no have as much action as the last chapter , I wanted to get all the characters in. But don't worry, the next chapter will be the start of the quest. Thank all of you people who read my old chapter, it really made me want to continue. And I hope you'll like this chapter. Ds.**

 **Victoria**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Reunited**_

It was summer now. She was just laying in her bunk spacing out again,thinking about her year. It was weird, she had endured a war, she had seen people die and killed others. But she couldn't stop a tear from rolling down her cheek at the thought of that damned car accident. Cursing she turned over, laying on her stomach, trying to stop crying. She had been one of the fighters under Annabeth in the war against the giants. It was still a memory she had nightmares about where she had lost many of her friends and she had lost her old weapon she'd gotten from her friend who died.

Many people thought it had been weird, it had been a spoon which transformed into brass knuckles when you pressed a button. Yes it was maybe weird to walk around with a spoon as weapon but Alex was best at close combat. The kids from cabin nine had tried to make a new pair of brass knuckles for her that was a pair of ordinary gloves that could become a awesome pair of celestial bronze gloves with spikes at the knuckles. They were awesome, she had to give them that, but they could never replace a thing so full of memories as her spoon. People usually laughed when she said that though.

Lost in thought as she was Alex didn't hear her friend Clarisse sneak up on her. She didn't notice the looming shadow over her until it was too late. Clarisse dug in her fingers around Alex's waist and squeezed as hard as she could. Shocked and feeling like a pair of ribs might be broken Alex tried to sit up but then fell down against the bunk again.

"Wake up you!" Clarisse shouted whilst shaking her from side to side. "You'll be late for breakfast if you continue sleeping like this!" Clarisse stopped for a moment to look at the poor Alex lying limply in her bed.

"I think waking up is no problem, staying alive while you try to wake you up is another problem. Are you actually trying to kill me Clarisse?" With a smug smile on her face Clarisse turned her over so she could look into her eyes.

"Well if you didn't oversleep, maybe I wouldn't have to wake you up." She shook Alex some more just for the sake of it and then when she got no response she started tickling her.

"No! Please ,Ah.. Please stop! Alright I'm, I'm coming!"

"Well it's about time. I'm not going to come late just because you need some beauty-sleep." After this Clarisse gave Alex a final smug smile before walking out.

"Just another day in paradise," Alex sighed before getting out of bed and started walking to breakfast. But she ran back after she realised she was only wearing a pyjamas, quickly got dressed and started running again.

When she walked into the big hall everyone was already there. Silence fell and Alex stood there blushing so much she looked like a tomato. It looked like something important had happened because everyone looked a bit on edge. And everyone was staring at her.

"Well how kind you were to grace us with your presence Angel." Mister D looked very edgy as well, what had happened?"Sorry… I have a reason…" Silence. What was she going to say, she didn't have a good poker face.

"I can stand for her. I got a iris message this morning from a relative who had gotten in troubles with a hellhound and she had to give me some was so late in the morning but she still helped her out by talking and stayed behind for me." Clarisse looked very convincing when she stood up to the entire room. How could she do like that. I never could.

"I'm sure she did what was the best right. Alex would never intend to come late right?" The voice was like thick syrup running through your ears, smooth yet strong and it lingered for a while in your head. Charmspeak didn't work on gods like mister D but everyone in the room started nodding, probably without knowing. Mister D gave her a grumpy face but she tried to look secure.

" I am very sorry." Alex was blushing even more now and hurried over to her seat at the Athena table.

Now that everyone had stopped looking at her Alex once again started to wonder why everybody was so tense. What had happened? What was going on that made everybody this unsettled? And as he had heard what Alex was thinking mister.D started talking:

"Listen up everyone. I think the most of you have already heard that camp Jupiter sent a message asking for our help this morning." A murmur of agreement spread through the room. A quick silence settled before somebody shouted, "Is it true?"

"Yes it is true, they sent us a note concerning a previous quest that had ended badly. They had sent out a team on a quest concerning the labyrinth…"

Suddenly everybody became very quiet and they all looked at two people. The only two people who had been in the maze and came out unharmed. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. And they are the stuff of legends, Alex had always admired them for their courage on all of the impossible quest they had succeeded at and they had even won both wars together. But they didn't look so uncomfortable. They only looked at each other and smiled. Maybe you could see a hint of darkness hidden beneath their eyes, the part that remembered what they had seen in there. Many would be traumatised or even go insane but they kept on going. Alex could only stare in awe at them.

"They think they might have found an entrance to the maze," Mister.D actually looked nervous. Alex was really starting to understand why everybody was so on edge.

"A earlier quest had been sent out to find the last weapon used by the giant in the war hidden in charybdis whirlpool. But at the bottom of the whirlpool they found a crack in the sea bottom where no water flowed and tried to see what it was. Later they sent out another quest to investigate the door. The last message the got was that when you entered you disappeared and then they all disappeared. We still don't know precisely what happened but our allies need our help. We are going on a quest my dear folks."

People sat quiet and let it sink in before the chaos started. Alex felt at least as confused as the others. Why were they going on a quest to the labyrinth, what could they possible achieve by doing that. Killing an entire team maybe but what else. Then Rachel stumbled into the hall with the mist swirling around her like the ghost it was and started talking.

 _" Darkness daughter dies alone_

 _Locked Doors hinder the way back home_

 _The doves most clever friend who knows the sea_

 _Shall make a quest consisting of three_

 _The sea shall swallow two of three_

 _Too walk a path where you'll be deceived by what you see_

 _Walls of Stones holds the gate_

 _Close it and seal your fate_

 _Two will fall beyond the human world_

 _And only together can they be heard "_

And once again silence fell. A mumble started going around because even with our peace with camp Jupiter and all, not many knew anyone from there. Even less someone who was son of Pose, oh I mean Neptune. Well not many, but Alex did. She had known him since some days after the big war. They had found him in San Francisco fighting monsters on his own, even saving some of the rescue team from some not so friendly harpies by shooting ice on them. They had found him at the age of nine and he already had battle scars all over him. But Alex also knew Simon, the charming fellow who had just charm spoken the whole room. He was the second in command in the Tyche's cabin, not many knew that it wasn't only Aphrodite's children who could charmspeak, Tyche can too. She was the perfect person. She was the one supposed to lead this stupid quest. But how she had never been in charge or anything and now she was the quest leader where one of the ones she would chose had to die! So without another word or a single piece of breakfast eaten she silently walked out of the room, covered by the arguing about who was to lead this quest.

Alex was so chocked she didn't even feel stressed or anything. She didn't even feel sadness about the fact that a ten years old boy might die in this quest because of her. Or that she would probably be trapped in the underground for the rest of her life fighting some evil force. She didn't even care enough to think about why she needed to be "heard". She just sat there confused staring at her hands until someone tapped her on the back. She looked up, her eyes meeting with another pair of concerned eyes in a freckled face surrounded by a red mane.

"I'm sorry if I made you sad. Kind of couldn't control it."A akward silence fell as Alex continued to stare at Rachel. After a while the empty face started to twist and became a mask of sadness sniffling at Rachel. Quickly she bend down and hugged Alex.

"It's okay. I mean what can go so wrong except everything right? What are you afraid of in such a perfect deal?"

"I'm afraid because... because someone will die because of me. The sea shall swallow two of three. I am leading a quest heading to their death!"

The dining hall was a huge mess where everyone was trying to figure out the quest leader. When Alex came in everyone was screaming and many people were standing trying to convince each other that they were the one. Rachel tried to make the way but she lost her as soon as she took a step inside. It was not getting lost as much as getting kidnapped though. Clarisse had noticed something was wrong and grabbed a hold of Alex as soon as she saw her step inside.

"What is going on Alex? have you been crying?" She looked really worriedly at Alex and wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why do I have to be the leader of this stupid quest, there must be some other smart person on this earth that knows a dove and the sea. You would be perfect for this quest, not me." Alex started sniffling again but continued to stand there looking at Clarisse.

"Not to disappoint you or anything but we both know that you are much smarter than me. You are a daughter of Aphrodite Alex! I don't want you to go either, I've had many dear friends that gave their life to their quest but you must. And I know that you will succeed!" Clarisse looked at her so confident , she could almost touch it and it made her feel much tears stopped and she hugged Clarisse before moving on. Alex thought she could hear Clarisse mumble a name, Silena or Selena but she didn't press on.

But after a while Alex made her way to Mr D and he looked at her with pitying eyes, he knew far too well how it was to lead someone to their death. Then the pity disappeared and the old Mr D came back. "You need to gather your quest. You will have to move quickly if you want to succeed. Or you could stay here and fail, your choice. "

Alex walked to her cabin. Everyone looked surprised when Mr D told them she was the quest leader, most of them didn't even know who she was. But at least it became quiet for a while. Simon looked at her slightly terrified when he realized that he might be one in the quest to death. Alex couldn't take it, even her friends (expect Clarisse) didn't want to look her in the eyes, or pat her on the back and say that it was okay. No one wanted to follow her because she was doomed to fail.

" Helloooo!" Someone was running towards her with his ice blue eyes sparkling with happiness. The little boy slammed into Alex with such force she almost fell over and then looked up at her with a smile. He looked at her like she was a sister and she couldn't help but to smile.

"Hi there Brooks." Brooks was a the boy they had found in San Francisco but even since he had became a little brother for Alex.

"It's awesome at camp Jupiter. but I've missed you!" he said and hugged her even tighter.

"I've missed you too." She couldn't help but being sad, he was a son of Neptune and because of that he had to follow her on the quest of death.

"Why are you here though? aren't you supposed to be training at camp?" she asked trying to find an excuse to let him go back.

"They told me I was needed on the new quest. You must have heard the mission about Scylla and Charybdis. They are sitting on the beaches next to each other because Charybdis got flushed there after the war and now they are swallowing boats like candy.!"

"Yes, I've heard of that." she wondered how much worse this could become. "Do you want t hear something cool Brooks? I'm sure you've heard that there is supposed to be a quest. I'm the leader." What was she doing this was nothing like her. Brooks stared at her surprised and she became even more sad but but then he took her hand and started to spin around in big circles and smiling. When he saw the confusion in her eyes he stopped, still smiling.

"Why do you look so sad Alex? This is awesome, finally you can show the world that you best!"

They walked around camp half-blood talking and laughing telling each other what had happened during the year they had been apart. Brooks had grown almost a decimeter in length, his hair had grown a little bit but the slim and muscular body now looked better at him. Alex was surprised at how good he looked, he didn't look worn out at all. But then he had survived some years fighting monsters without training, how tiring could some survival training be.

"Look at the lovebirds." Alex only smiled when she turned around to see smiling but she was surprised when he didn't smile back. He only looked at Brooks and tried to look, cool? She busted out laughing because it didn't fit him at all, he looked so akward. Brooks started out looking confused but then he joined her laughing in the middle of the road ,laughing.

"Well laugh on but then you are going to be late," he said trying to sound steady but you could hear that he'd been hurt. What was with him today?

"What are you talking about, is there some meeting to plan the quest?" she asked

"Yes my clever Alex, there is a meeting in the big hall in exactly half an hour," he said and then walked off. Alex watched him walk away. She looked at Brooks, maybe Simon was jealous. But that couldn't be right, he wasn't in love with Alex of all people. She stood there like a fool wondering, looking even when he was long gone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meaningful staring into space but aren't you in a hurry?" Alex looked at his smirking face and then realised he was right.

Alex had to run the last bit because she lost Brooks two times and had to backtrack to find him again. Simon stood there silent when she came in and she was still about one minute early. Everyone looked really serious except for Brooks who looked like he had just gotten a new toy. Alex tried t think about Clarisse and straightened her back to look proud. Then Mr D came from the door with a map and a diet coke.

"Shall we get started then Alexa."


End file.
